Data encryption provides security for transmitted data by scrambling the “clear text” data into “scrambled text”. Typically, the transmitted data is scrambled in a manner selected by a unique key value. For example, this could be a 56-bit binary number. This then is unscrambled at the receiving station by a reverse process.
The present invention relates to a communication device for an elevator control system. The communication device performs data communication in a data communication network of the elevator control system.
More specifically, the communication protocol sends information to the elevators displays and controls. In the past, the format was extremely straightforward and easy to comprehend. Because of the straightforward manner in which the protocol was carried out, it was very insecure. A method and apparatus for generating secure elevator protocols was needed.